The invention relates to a device for inductively charging an electrical storage unit, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a stationary primary coil and a secondary coil that is or can be associated with the motor vehicle, wherein at least one resonance capacitor is associated with the primary coil and the secondary coil, respectively.